I Will Always Protect You
by December Dragons
Summary: Hinamori Momo lays in a hospital bed, betrayed by the one she has trusted the most. Just watching her makes my heart wrench in five different directions. So I decide to visit her.


_**Author's Note: **_**Let's kick off the New Year with a new story by me, December Dragons! Hopefully this year will be a tad bit better than the last. Anywho, hope you will all like this story. No flames; just constructive criticism sugar-coated with how well I did will be allowed. Arigatou gozaimasu for reading this and for your continuing patronage.**

I stood in the doorway of a bedridden old friend. A breathing apparatus attached to her mouth. She looked as if the weight of the world had crushed her hopes and dreams. Her physical wounds will heal, I know that, but her mental wounds won't be so fortunate. If it would change anything at all, I would willingly switch places with her. As I turned away to leave, a familiar kind voice stopped me.

"Some words," Unohana-taichou said. "Couldn't you say some words to her? She is waiting to be called by someone who needs her."

That part is true. I do need her. But, does she need me? I mean, I couldn't even be there for her in her time of dire need. "The way I am now...I have no words to say to her now."

"'Now'?" Unohana questioned.

"If you'll excuse me," I said, leaving Unohana-taichou and Hinamori-fukutaichou alone in the room. I'm not strong enough for her. Not now, anyway.

**~xXx~**

Tossing and turning, I couldn't find solace in the embrace of sleep. Images of Hinamori bleeding on the floor of Central 46 kept racing through my mind, forcing me to stay awake. I sat up on my bed. I just had to see her again. Slipping on an outer robe, I secretly left my room. If Matsumoto had found out my leave, she would've come with me. I don't want anyone with Hinamori and I. I want to at least sit with her, something I haven't done in ages.

**~xXx~**

"I'm sorry, Momo," was the first thing I said to her. Nothing but regret and sorrow is felt in my heart. "You must think I'm pretty pathetic at this point, even though you'd never admit it." _If she was conscious, that is,_ I thought to myself.

"Remember when we first met at baa-chan's place?" My mind started to wander....

_Baa-chan passed me by as I was sitting on my home—a rubber mat at the time. For whatever reason she took pity on this cold-hearted kid. "Dearie, you look like you need a place to stay. Want to come with me?"_

_For whatever reason, I was compelled to come with her. When we got to her house, you ran up and gave baa-chan a big hug. "Baa-chan, who's this boy?"  
_

_"Hitsugaya Toushirou," I said in my snotty way._

_"My name is Hinamori Momo. Nice to meet you," you said, with the beam of God's light shining from your face._

_It was nice having that kind of warmth, even though at the time I was grossed out by it since you were a girl. "Yeah, whatever...."_

_Later that night, you had one of your "accidents." You were older than me and you wet the bed?! Well, that was the one and only time that I remember you wetting your bed._

_"I can't let baa-chan see this!" you were squealing at me._

_"Why should I care if you wet your bed?" I hissed at you. Then you gave me one of your cute looks. Next thing I knew I leant you my blanket and the next morning I was cleaning your bedding behind baa-chan's back. I think she knew anyways, Momo._

"I gave you a nickname," I said, looking at her nostagically, "bedwetter." I snickered. Those were good times. No matter what trick I played on you, you were always kind to me. You shouted, raised your voice, but never really stayed mad. Even when you tried to stay mad to "teach me a lesson" or something, I could always pull you out of it with your favorite fruit—peaches.

Aizen-taichou....That name disgusts me, but I really thought that he was a good person. You used to talk about him alot whenever you came home from the academy. Aizen-taichou this, Aizen-taichou that....I got sick of hearing about him. It got worse when I joined the academy and you found out about it. I wanted to gouge my own ear drums out.

"You were practically ecstatic when you found out that I became a captain. I couldn't stop you from congratulating and hugging me. But I was equally proud of you when you became a lieutenant. I didn't show it that much but I was proud of you, as a younger brother is of his one-chan. How I wish we could all go back to those days!

"I guess you could say that we were both glad of the paths we've chosen," I said, gazing upon Momo's relaxed countenance, "but the bumps in the road we could've done without. But I promise you this one thing—I _will _become stronger. Just you wait."

I got up to leave, but a sudden urge suddenly whammed me. Gazing upon her face, I wondered if this was too presumptuous. To Hueco Mundo with it. I planted a quick peck on her forehead. Don't read too much into it. I would give anything for her to get better immediately, but I know that's an impossible demand. _Got to get at least some sleep tonight, _I thought. _Kami-sama help me if I wake up to Matsumoto's breasts again…. _With that lovely thought in mind, I left to my sleeping quarters. _Tomorrow's gonna be a long day…._


End file.
